Wolf Fever II: Revenge of the Heir
by Doodle142
Summary: Book 2of6: Taylor and the gang are back as the war continues with the heir of ultimate evil challengeing their every move. As the violence increases, so does the romance.Rated M for blood and gore, as well as sexual themes. disclaimer  I dont own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF**** FEVER ****II**

**Revenge of Heir**

_**Synopsis of Wolf Fever**_

_Taylor, a man of 18, believes his hunting trip will be a success full one, but when a wolf "attacks him" in the woods, he's thrown into a land filled with war. Taylor decides to tag along with the wolf, seeing how his new enemies are hunting him, to a small village that should keep them safe. Here Taylor meets Kacie, a pretty girl who is the same age as Taylor, during the stay, Taylor wields Wolfsaeiga, a powerful sword containing the corrupting spirit know as the Wolf Fever. When Kacie and Taylor got into a fight, Taylor marches off into the woods where he meets the king of his enemies, Dragon, who almost killed him by ramming a sword into his stomach. While being healed, Taylor was injected with wolf blood; the only thing that seemed could save him. Getting used to his new transformation, Taylor, Wolf, and Kacie decide to travel to Dark Wolf, the enemy of Strike Force, which was after their blood. Learning that these two kingdoms were fighting over the Wolf Fever, Taylor became the protector of the sword and the fever itself. But during a battle, a clump of blood hits Taylor in the face, and the smell of it drives the Fever into him, and Wolf, seeing the horror, takes Kacie and flees before he could kill them. Everything in that field died at the hands of the Gouyakutaruya, the Tornado of Crimson Hell. Later Wolf and Kacie make it to Dark Wolf, and are greeted with open arms. Taylor arrives a few days later, and is healed back to health._

_Taylor then learns of Dragon's army marching towards them, and the preparation for the battle began. Wolf and Taylor met Dragon's army on the plains and the battle of the dragons tooth and the wolf's claw began. Taylor was able to successfully kill Dragon, but not before he had summoned the Wolf Fever to control him again. Kacie was able to save him and they returned to the castle. Taylor found Kacie the next morning and went to apologize for an earlier incident. Kacie answered by jumping on him and kissing him._

_Taylor for the first time felt at home, but a soon corruption would drive him to the brink of insanity…_

_End of Synopsis_

_The Story Continues in the Mountain_

Taylor, Wolf, and Kacie have traveled to a small castle in the mountains with Dark Wolf, seeing how Strike Force had found them; the castle they were previously in wasn't safe, so now they have arrived on the peaks on Mount Brograshan, and Taylor's adventure continues…

_**Two and ½ years after the battle of the dragons tooth and the wolfs claw**_

_**THE YEAR IS 2012: TECHNOLOGY ERA BEGINS…….**_


	2. Im socold

Chapter 1:  Cold Winter

Taylor was freezing. He couldn't feel his legs, even though they were moving. The firewood in his hands was covered in ice, so it was virtually useless. He wondered how Wolf was doing; the last he saw of him was when he went a separate direction for some firewood. Taylor continued walking through the tall, cold snow. He couldn't see anything in front of him, mostly because of the scarf wrapped tightly around his face. He thought of Kacie, who was waiting for his return. He noticed a change in her behavior, she was eating a lot, mostly veggies, she was getting angry a lot, and then suddenly getting really happy in half an hour. She didn't walk as much, and mostly took naps.

Taylor thought this was weird but didn't have time to think about it because he finally saw the north tower beacon alit on the horizon. He continued walking towards the gate, waving to the guards, and proceeded to the now lowered drawbridge. He looked at the moat and laughed. "Some defense, the whole moat is frozen" he thought. He walked across the courtyard, passing by people busy with there tasks, some women were on there way to Gen. Fox Serrano's bedroom to fix his sheets and tidy up his room. He walked into the Grand Hall, where the dinners were held, and saw Wolf poking at the fire, with his pile and six other piles of fire wood beside it. Taylor dropped his fire wood on top of Wolf's who turned to face him _"You are late"_ Wolf told him. Taylor grunted and went over to the table to enjoy some ale. Taylor thought it would be wise to ask Wolf some questions as to why they were here, they only moved to this castle a week ago. "Wolf, what's the purpose of even being here, Its too cold for farming, and no deer can be found, if we stay we will starve" Wolf nodded and spoke _"I agree with you Taylor, the food supply is limited, but know that this wasn't my decision to make"_ Taylor continued drinking his ale, knowing he was right. "Hey Wolf, have you noticed the way Kacie has been acting lately?" Taylor asked him. _"Yes I have, why don't you go see her"_ Taylor eyed Wolf carefully "Are you hiding something from me Wolf" Wolf looked at him and smiled _"never"_ He turned into his dog form and curled up on a chair, and fell asleep. Taylor stood up, and walked outside to the bed chambers. He reached his room on the second floor, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.


	3. Dreams of Evil

Chapter 2: Bad dreams

Taylor walked in to find Kacie asleep on the bed. He looked at her stomach. "Ok, either she's eating too much or something weird is happening" Kacie's stomach was a little plump, but not very. He began to take off his over coat, then his jacket, and three T-Shirts. His pants were harder, considering he had on four pairs of jeans…

He stripped down to his last pair of jeans and went over to the fire. He placed a few logs into it and looked over at the table. Wolfsaeiga was lying there, collecting dust. He didn't have any need for it at the moment, but could still remember the field that he destroyed when consumed by the Wolf Fever, the many men that died under HIS blade, the enormous shockwave, the Tornado of Crimson Hell. He shuddered, remembering the blood shed. He then went over to where Kacie was sleeping and crawled into bed beside her. She moaned, not wanting to be woken. Taylor carefully wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

"_IM INSIDE YOU LITTLE BOY, AS THE FEVER GROWS…SO WILL YOUR FEAR" Taylor opened his eyes, and saw a huge wolf standing in front of him, it's blood red eyes shone with a lust for blood, and it lunged._

Taylor woke up panting. His head was screaming in complete pain. Kacie had her head cuddled into his stomach, and was fast asleep. Taylor couldn't get that image of the wolf out of his head. He carefully pried Kacie off of him, got out of bed, and went to the table to pick up Wolfsaeiga. The blade rested comfortably in his hands. He placed it back on the table, and donned his heavy winter clothing. Picking the sword up again, tied it to his back, and took a quick glance at Kacie before proceeding out into the harsh cold.

Taylor walked down the frozen stone hallways, the tapestries illuminated with icicles that glinted in the light of the many candles that lined the wall. He walked to a large door, guarded by two knights clad in the traditional black armor of Dark Wolf. Taylor recognized the insignia on there shields: the sign of Third company's elite guard/defense Squad. Taylor requested admission into the grand meeting room, and one of the guards grunted and opened the door, allowing him inside. Taylor walked into the room, which had a circular shape to it. Seated at a rectangular table were Fox Serrano, Captain Brawn of Dark Wolf's Elite Knight Guard (D.W.E.K.G.), Wolf, and Captain Heron who lead the 54th Archery Squad. Wolf looked up to see Taylor walk in, and motioned to an empty chair beside him. Taylor sat down without a word as Serrano spoke "(ahem), now that we are all situated, I think its time to get down to business…,"


	4. The Problem

Chapter 3: (Sigh) Every military has its problems…and one bloody city

Serrano cleared his throat and pulled out a small leather pouch. Opening it, he pulled out a small map of the area, which included the old Dark Wolf castle, as well as Strike Force lands. He pinned the map to the table and pointed to a dot on the map.

"Sarocolmadia," He began "this city has been under heavy attack by S.F. (Strike Force) forces for the past week, lucky for us, we were able to maintain a supply line of provisions, medical supplies, and troops" but then his voice became a bit low "unfortunately, we suddenly lost contact with the detachment stationed there, as well as the city itself," Serrano sat back in his chair "We haven't heard anything else since" Wolf piped up _"Surely some form of contact or message would have reached us of the city's destruction or capture, I mean, you don't just lose communications from a full blown city just like that,"_ The men nodded in agreement, Taylor sat silently, still pondering about Kacie's stomach. Why was it so bigger then usual? And the constant mood swings. It scared him a bit. He would have to go see a healer about her condition later. Capt. Brawn was the next to speak, his voice very gruff and crackly from the harsh cold "I recommend we send a small squad or two to ascertain the true fate of the city," hearing this, Capt. Heron spoke in objection "Now hold on a minute, if the city has been captured, they could easily lure a search party or other military endeavor towards them into an ambush!" He continued "I believe patience is in order here gentlemen" It could be easily seen that Brawn was becoming angered "If we just sit and wait, innocents could be killed! Hundreds who needeth not die could be saved, and what of the detachment?" he went on "They could be in dire need of reinforcements, reinforcements that could help turn the tide of the battle!" Wolf, however, had a different opinion "_now now Brawn, we mustn't be hasty, we aren't sure if there is even a battle to fight!" _He told him "_We need to be smart about this. _Wolf turned to Taylor _"What do YOU think about this matter Taylor?"_ Taylor broke from his thoughts and cleared his throat so he could lean forward in his chair and could begin speaking "Well, the way I see it, you are both right. This is a perfect set up for an ambush, and yes, there could be a battle raging even as we speak, but what I'm concerned with is the size of the force." Taylor saw them waiting for him to continue, so he did "I believe we should start an evacuation of the city, that way we can hold of the S.F. forces long enough to let the civilians escape to safety, and withdraw our troops as they go, but," he added "I suggest leaving ambush sites and traps to cover our escape as we head into the surrounding forest, that way our archers may have cover to rain all sorts of hell into their ranks." Taylor finished and was pleased to see deep thought around the table as Serrano spoke once more "I believe he is right, it is a very good plan," he said "but if we are to initiate such course of action, we will need to be precise." He then looked around the table "Does anyone have any objections?" There were none, so Serrano spoke "Then it's settled, Heron's men will take to the tree line, while Wolf, Taylor, And a few squads from Brawn will set up the ambush sites and move into the city for the civilian evacuation, god speed gentlemen, and good luck" Serrano got up from the table, as did everyone else. Taylor and Wolf walked outside and along the top of the ramparts. The sun shone for the first time in days, and it lit the courtyard up like a giant lantern "So what do you think Wolf?" Taylor asked. Wolf looked over the battlements and said "_I believe your plan may work, but I feel as if something is amiss here."_ Taylor had a questioned look on his face and asked "what do you mean?" Wolf looked him in his eyes and said "_I sense something is happening here, I believe there is a bigger picture behind this attack on Sarocolmadia, it has come along with the strange early winter, and the fact that nature seems to be acting odd." _Wolf let out a deep sigh, his visible breath swirling in the wind. "_Great caution we must take Taylor, I have felt something like this before, and it was at a time that has left me afraid, and it is swirling around that city."_ Taylor nodded then asked "So what now?" Wolf looked down to the mess hall and said "_First I will see to maybe correcting the mistake that is the emptiness of my belly, and then," _Wolf glanced at Taylor "_to Sarocolmadia" _


	5. Preperations

Chapter 4: March 

Taylor entered his room once more to find Kacie sitting at the table, eating a bagel and feeding a bird some of it as well. She looked up to see him and smiled "Good morning" Taylor replied "I have to march today, to Sarocolmadia." Kacie's grin turned into a frown "Dammit, you know it makes me nervous when you and Wolf have to go on some suicidal crusade. Taylor laughed and said, still laughing "Please! This is Wolf and me, how is anything, ANYTHING, going to kill us?" Kacie got up and walked over to him "I don't know, just be safe ok?" Taylor answered by putting his lips on hers.

**GUNS ENTER THE WORLD OF DARK WOLF AND STRIKE FORCE**

A Dark Wolf solider clutched his chest as an arrow rammed through him. He fell to the ground in a riddled mess of blood and dirt. Strike force soldiers steadily advanced towards the line which Dark Wolf knights fought desperately to hold. Screams and Battle cries roared throughout the city as blood pooled out everywhere onto the streets. Pistol fire rang out in the market square as bullets made their homes in the heads of many and the chests and stomachs of the civilians fleeing to avoid death, only to have it meet them from behind.

Pvt. Dean fired multiple pistol shots towards the enemy. "DEAN! GET ON THE COMM, RADIO FOR EMERGENCY REINFORCEMENTS!! GO MAN GO!" screamed his sergeant as arrows began to riddle his body. Dean began to run through the rubble, passing by enormous amounts of bodies, medics, and other men trying desperately to hold the horrid infinite wave that was the army of Strike Force.

Pistol bullets seeking to make a comfortable stay in his brain, whizzed by his head at an incredible speed. Dean raced away from the battle and finally reached the command tent, which was set up next to the infirmary. Dean walked forward, clenching his nose, as the smell of blood and rotting corpses snaked its way into his nostrils. He walked in to see various men busy on communication devices and maps. Dean saluted to Lt.Galvan who lead the defense of Sarocolmadia. Dean gave him the message and rushed out quickly to return to the fire fight. He never made it back to the front line.

Taylor repositioned himself on his horse. He was sitting two miles outside the city. Smoke and screams billowed from the column of death, leaving nothing but pain-staking fear. The outlying forest was covered in a blanket of snow, which was already starting to melt by the coming of spring. Taylor scanned the area behind him, which was being occupied by about 500 men setting up traps and preparing for the attack. Soldiers prayed, checked their weapons, repositioned their armor, and waited for the command to march.

Wolf was sitting on the ground in his dog form, staring into the cloud of smoke. A soldier walked up and saluted, which Taylor returned. "Sire, Heron has finished the traps, and Brawn is ready to reap death to the thorn in the city's side," the soldier reported. Wolf nodded as Taylor raised his fist to the air and shouted "DEATH TO THE ENEMY!!!" he brought his hand down as battle cries sounded and the army of Dark Wolf rushed into the


	6. SIEGE

Chapter 5: Sarocolmadia, The burial ground for many with a horror as the reaper

Taylor surged his horse forward as Wolf ran along side him. They went way ahead of the main battle force to lighten the opposition for them. The gates of the city came into view as they exited the forest. Taylor, seeing the gate splintered and broken, continued to ride until he entered the city turned to hell. Wolf climbed a stone staircase to the higher ramparts and took to the roofs. Taylor searched for enemies as he made his way through the rubble. He finally came to a small square, where at least 50 men, Dark Wolf and Strike Force soldiers, fought for their survival. Taylor ran his horse right through the group, and did a back flip off his horse. While in mid air upside down, he thought of Kacie and gripped Wolfsaeiga, pulling it out, the blade shined green as inch by inch the sword came out of the sheath as the reverse blade that contained the wolf fever. He got his sword out before he touched the ground and cut down five soldiers before landing. Two more came towards him. Taylor's face was calm and steady as he told himself "this is not murder, it is one fact, and it is that I must kill or be killed". With that he dispatched both men like lighting, tearing their insides to shreds as the blade entered them and exited as quickly as Wolf could run. Seeing a Dark Wolf Knight trapped under a S.F. samurai, Taylor threw his sword at the enemy, successfully driving it through his chest. Taylor then jumped onto the man's chest and pulled it out of him, front flipping over him to bring his sword down onto another man's skull, shattering it and cleaving the man in two. The Dark Wolf Soldiers regained their morale and fought alongside Taylor as one by one, each enemy soldier was cut. Taylor left the soldiers to tend the wounded and ran through the streets, cutting enemies as he went. He jumped over bodies and stone barriers that stood in his way.

He continued running until he came to a large courtyard, where Strike Force soldiers, now seeing him arrive, charged to kill him. Taylor jumped in the air and screamed "MURA RAE KAZNA!" he brought the sword down to the ground, where a large blue-green bolt of energy snaked it's way inside the ground in front of him, destroying Earth and Human flesh. The courtyard now lay empty, and he continued to run. He could tell he was coming to the grand courtyard, because he heard the yelling intensify. He ran by a door and just made it past it as it exploded sending men out flying. Wolf jumped out in dog form, bloody from all the people he killed, onto a man trying to slash him with a dagger. Wolf dodged and gripped his neck and twisted, ripping his throat out as blood pooled all over. Wolf gave Taylor a nod, but his eyes suddenly became wide, and he turned into his human shape. Taylor looked at Wolf quizzically, but Wolf only pointed behind him. Taylor turned around. He didn't even notice the dragon.


	7. HEIR

Chapter six:  Heir, his Heir, the Heir of the kingdom.

Taylor's jaw dropped. The dragon lay perched on a column of stone, slashing and searing flesh as he breathed fire into crowds of men, Strike Force and Dark Wolf alike. It was pure Blue, and had a gigantic wingspan of nearly one hundred feet. Its fangs, like razors, were covered and dripping in blood. Its claws were ivory white, and blood washed off of them swiftly. The dragon reared on his hind legs and roared. Taylor's whole body froze as its cry escaped, causing the city to quiet. The dragon looked about him, and spotted Taylor. He examined him and spotted Wolfsaeiga at his side. The dragon roared with fury and jumped from his perch to right in front of him, bellowing "_YOU!" _ Taylor was speechless. He could not move an inch, almost petrified on the spot. "_SO IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED THE MIGHTY DRAGON IN THE BATTLE?" _Taylor slowly nodded, unaware of the dragons wanting to kill him. _"THEN IT WILL PLEASE YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM HIS HEIR TO THE THRONE OF STRIKE FORCE!" _Taylor's eyes grew even wider. Here before him, was the son of Dragon, the man who caused him so much grief, and who had died at Wolfsaeiga's edge two and a half years ago. "Who could ever marry such a horrid monster and bore this ABOMINATION?" thought Taylor desperately as the dragon lifted one of his claws up. _"MY FATHER WOULD HAVE BEEN PROUD IF HE WERE STILL ALIVE THAT I WOULD BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!!!"_ And with that, he brought his claw down. Taylor finally finding the feeling in his legs, hurriedly dodged the claw, which crushed the ground underneath it. The dragon swung again, missing. Taylor gripped his sword tightly and moved in to swipe at the massive creature, but the dragon swung his tail in a counterattack and it rammed into Taylor, throwing him backwards into a stone wall. He choked blood, and quickly spat it out before its smell reached his nose, knowing full well what would happen if it did. Taylor saw the dragon attack again and moved to the side, but the dragon quickly brought his other claw up and forward, into Taylor's shoulder, shattering bone and flesh, mixing it together. Taylor cried out in pain as the claw left his shoulder. A few drops of blood fell from the dragon's claws towards him. "OH NO! PLEASE NO!" screamed Taylor in his mind " NO DON'T LET IT!" but to no avail, the blood fell on his face and ran down it towards his chin, passing underneath his nose. Taylor's body went rigid and cold, blue bands from the handle of Wolfsaeiga shot out and rammed into his arms, snaking their way through his muscles, and wrapping around his arm tightly, connecting the sword and him together. Taylor's fangs grew longer, his eyes greener, and the whites of his eyes filling up with the horrid blood redness as the Wolf Fever claimed him once more. The dragon looked at the scene occurring and brought his claws down to shred him to pieces. The fever inside Taylor blocked the claws with the sword in quick retaliation. _"HEH HEH HEH HEH, IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO, YOU PUNY PIECE OF SH-(BLEEP)!?!?!" _screamed Taylor, the fever burning in his eyes. He pushed the dragon off of him with the sword, sending him flying into the stone perch, shattering it into pieces. The dragon roared at him as it got back on all fours "_FOOL! YOU DARE THROW THE MIGHTY DRAKE AWAY LIKE A MERE PIECE OF TRASH?" _Taylor smiled, the fever using him like a puppet "_HA! Allow me to demonstrate my manners better, burn in hell my little doomed friend."_ Taylor raised his sword, and began to swing. Wolf, watching all of this moaned "_god Dammit, not again."_ He pulled out a small brown sword and plunged it into the ground, kneeling he muttered to himself as Taylor swung the sword faster and faster. Taylor, laughing like a maniac swung the sword with lighting speed, a glowing ball of crimson red spinning like a jet propelled rocket above him. He swung and swung, and finally brought the blade to the ground, erupting GOUYAKUTARUYAAAA!

The city was engulfed in the Tornado of Crimson Hell as it pillared higher and higher, obliterating all life caught in its blast and heat range. The tornado at least three miles wide, engulfed everything, including the armies of both kingdoms, civilians, even the ambush set outside the city. The city was gone.


	8. Aftermath with a Bath?

Chapter seven: the aftermath

Wolf stood in the crater that was Sarocolmadia and looked around. The sky was grey, and it started to rain. There were no bodies, except Taylor's. Wolf walked over to where the dragon was before the fever attacked. He could see a soft imprint, with a slight impression that pressure was used on the ground, meaning, the dragon flew off. Wolf went over to Taylor, his body was intact, but his clothes were almost in shreds, a few holes in his arm showed where the bands had implanted themselves. His arm was bleeding and left a very small puddle of blood under his arm. Taylor's face was cut on his left cheek, leaving an X on it. Another cut went down his right eye, starting above the eyebrow, going down to his eye, but then it stopped. Wolf then saw that it continued just below the eye for a few cm. Wolf then noticed something odd, then smiled. On Taylor's head, the top, there were two triangular wolf ears; his human ears remained on the side. Wolf then knew why this had happened. Every time the fever left him, it left more wolfish characteristics, such as his small fangs, dark green eyes, and now, the wolf ears. Wolf sighed and picked Taylor up, slinging him over his shoulder, he searched for a horse that could still be alive. Wolf tied Taylor to the newly found horse, changed to dog form, and led the horse through the rubble. They made it out of the city and into the forest, but Wolf could still smell blood. About an hour later Taylor stirred. He looked at his arm, and groaned. It had claimed him again. Taylor saw Wolf beside him walking and before he could say anything Wolf piped up _"feel the top of your head"_ Taylor was confused but did as he was told. Taylor put his hands to his head and felt a bump. He felt them and they were fuzzy. Taylor gasped. "EARS!?!?" he screamed. He felt for his human ears, seeing they were still there, he sighed. He looked up, the castle lay in front of him. He sighed again and fell asleep.

Chapter 7: PUPPY BATH!

Taylor walked out of the Infirmary, his wounds totally healed. He missed Kacie so much, he didn't walk up the stairs this time, but jumped three stories to his room and unlocked the door. His relationship with Kacie was pretty much short kisses, nothing sexual. But there was that one Christmas party where his drink could have been spiked because ever since her stomach was getting a bit bigger and bigger. Taylor walked in and looked around. The air was moist and the mirrors were steamy. Taylor knew what this meant and looked over towards the rock pool. He froze in place, his eyes wide. He could see her silhouette behind a curtain. She was humming a tune, washing her filth off her body. Taylor stood there, eyes rooted on the shower curtain. There was a burning feeling in side him, he started to sweat. "Uh….uh………Kacie?" She jumped at his voice and slid into the rock pool quickly. "Taylor?!" she yelled. Taylor replied "I'm back!" "Um, it happened, the fever..," Kacie gasped "oh no. the city is it….." Taylor didn't say anything. He ignored the question. "Kacie, the fever gave me another change." Kacie called "what change" Taylor couldn't help but smile "ill wait until you get out." Kacie giggled and said "Taylor can you bring me my clothes for me please?" Taylor started to blush, but went over and picked up her clothes and placed them by the curtain. "K, there you go" he took off his clothes until he had one pair of jeans on. "Ugh, I'm all wet cause of the snow!" Kacie giggled again and before Taylor could move, grabbed his ankle and pulled it, causing him to fall backwards on the carpet. Taylor landed with a thud "OOF!, what was that for" but he was cut off as she pulled him under the curtain. "Uh, Kacie what are you- SPLASH!" Taylor fell in the water and resurfaced with his eyes closed. "Not funny!" he whined, spitting out bubble bath water. "GASP! DOGGY EARS!?!? AWWWWWW!" he heard Kacie say as she dunked him underwater. Taylor was getting a bit annoyed, and decided it was his turn. "Ill get you now!" he said as he resurfaced. His lips ran into hers. Taylor muffled a surprise squeal as he fell on top of her in the pool. Taylor opened his eyes once he resurfaced. Kacie had a towel wrapped around her chest. "Whew" thought Taylor "no slap for me today" Kacie started laughing and giggled "Come here and let me touch those ears! They look soft!" Taylor began to blush horribly as she laughed at the look on his face. Then she put on her "pouty helpless face" to get Taylor to give in. Taylor's dog ears twitched and smelled the air. He sat frozen solid as he smelled something very, very, VERY wrong. "OH NO….I CAN SMELL……SHE WANTS……" Taylor thought horrified. She looked at him with soft eyes and moved towards him slowly. Taylor began to get the same burning feeling inside him as she got closer. He tried to back up but hit rock. "Oh no, IM TRAPPED!" he thought again, greatly horrified, and he began a hard battle in his mind.

_Oh come on sissy._

BUT, BUT!

_Don't but me!_

BUT SHE WANTS…

_Duh!_

What am I supposed to do?

_Give her whatever she wants_

Taylor was shocked his mind was thinking this way. "BUT SHE WANTS TO.."

_It's been two and a half years since you met and "got together", and Christmas, wolf spiked your drink so you wouldn't get drunk, but it didn't work the way he wanted it to cause of the dumb healers._

So then she and I…

_Have already_

BUT I DON'T REMEMBER SO IT DOESN'T COUNT!

_So?_

SO?!!?!?

_You do realize she's right next to you_

Taylor gulped as she was right in front of him. She put a hand around his neck, her nails scratching him, and pulled him forward. Her other hand reached up and scratched his dog ears. Taylor felt……….good. The scratching seemed to calm him down, and loosen the tension in his muscles. Taylor closed his eyes and smiled. Kacie hugged Taylor's head to her neck and chest as she scratched his furry ears. Then she heard something, a growling noise. It took her time to figure out it was coming from him. "Taylor Snyder, are you PURRING?!" Kacie asked softly in his doggy ear. Taylor growled and nodded against her chest, his cheek rubbing against her neck. Kacie giggled and just sat there in the rock pool with Taylor huddled against her and scratching his ears. He didn't even notice where Kacie was dragging him until it was far too late.

_Ten minutes later…_

Wolf walked along the barracks walkway, he walked by Taylor's room and froze. He smelled something, WRONG! Wolf went back to Taylor's door and opened it a crack, peeking around until he saw the rock pool, which was empty. Wolf saw Wolfsaeiga on the table, clothes all over the floor, a hand towel that had Kacie's scent on them, along with a pair of blue jeans that smelled like a bubble bath. Wolf raised an eyebrow and glanced at the bunk. Wolf shut the door hurriedly, trying to rub his eyes of illusions. Wolf's face for the first time in a while went red as he smiled. _"Kids"_ he muttered as a D.W. Knight came to him "Sir I have a letter for you" Wolf turned around and received a pink letter. Wolf picked up the scent on it and ripped it open as fast as he could. He read the words and smiled again. He thanked the knight gratefully and proceeded to the Mess Hall.

Taylor thought he had a fever, because he felt as if head was on fire. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. Kacie grunted and snuggled closer towards him. Taylor smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before getting out. He stretched, his "puppy ears" (what ever Kacie called them) twitched, and he yawned, baring his fangs. Taylor saw clothes scattered about in front of the bed. "What a slob I am" Taylor thought with a grin. He donned his winter clothing and stepped outside. Wolf was sitting outside in the middle of the courtyard in dog form. Taylor scratched his ear (_**FROM THIS POINT FORWARD IN THE STORY, TAYLOR"S EAR WILL PROBABLY BE REFERED TO HIS DOG EARS, THANKS!)**_ and wondered why Wolf was sitting there. Taylor jumped down into the yard and yelled "OI! Wolf what are you doing out here?" Wolf turned and Taylor froze. Wolf had PINK eyes?!?! Taylor stood motionless as "Wolf" continued to stare. "Um…Wolf?" Taylor asked. The Wolf inclined its head and a voice in his mind said "_Hi there! Do you know where I can find Lord Wolf Mcloud of the southern lands?"_ The voice sounded young and yet still old, and extremely soft and pretty. A girl's voice. Taylor was about to answer when another wolf came prancing towards the pink-eyed one. Wolf stared at him with forest green eyes. Taylor watched as both wolves stared at each other, and without a word walked out the main gate. "Good morning puppy" He heard Kacie say. Taylor turned around to see her sitting behind him on a rock. "Hi" "what was that all about with the two wolves?" Taylor shrugged. "Oh well, I'm going to go eat, why don't you see where they are going?" Taylor nodded and jumped up high to the ramparts. The two wolves continued to pad their way along until they went behind a tree and came out human. Taylor gasped. The pink-eyed wolf was an extremely gorgeous female with dog ears, brown hair that went down to her waist, and a small, soft, pink, kimono. Wolf, his Human form, Dog ear's twitching, had on the usual jacket and long wool pants. They stared at each other for a while until the girl ran into Wolf's arms. Taylor's eyes widened as they hugged each other under the trees. Then their faces lined up and moved together. Taylor had seen enough! He didn't know Wolf had a relationship with someone! Taylor roared with laughter but then he heard a scream from the mess hall. Taylor picked up that it was Kacie's scream and he with great speed, jumped from the ramparts and dashed with inhuman speed towards the door, kicking it opened as he yelled "WHATS WRONG!?" Kacie was standing up by a table alone, she saw him and ran into his arms. Her dog ears scratching his chin made his jaw drop.

Chapter 8: Kiara AND Kacie?

Taylor scratched them, "o they aren't so bad, look, and they are black like mine!" Kacie sighed and said "well, at least now I'm TWENTY TIMES MORE ADORABLE!" she squealed with delight. With playful force he squeezed her into his chest and began scratching her ears again. Kacie began purring "stop it that feels too good!" Taylor whispered in her ear "now you know what I felt" the mess hall door opened and Wolf and the girl came in. Taylor saw her dog ears were white like Wolf's. She had dark pink eyes, and a beautiful face "_HI! My name's Kiara"_ Taylor and Kacie introduced them selves. Taylor then saw her stomach and gasped. Kiara's stomach was bulging. She looked down at it and scratched it softly. "Wolf, you're a FATHER!?!?" Taylor asked, astonished. Wolf grinned "not YET." Kacie screamed in delight "THAT'S AWESOME! Wow Wolf, I really am happy for you!" Wolf nodded in thanks and took a seat with Kiara across from Taylor and Kacie. "_Nice ears Kacie" _Wolf giggled as she saw them. Kacie gave him a look and the table erupted in laughter. A few Knights were inside eating their meals. A side door opened inside the hall and an old man stepped out, "next for the infirmary please!" he shouted, then spotted Kacie. "Ah Miss Reilly, here for your checkup?" Kacie looked up and said "well it is a bit early but sure, why not" Kacie pecked at Taylor's cheek with her mouth and walked to the door. The next hour and a half were spent talking about Kiara. She came from a shrine in Japan (hence the Kimono), she had heard of Wolf being nearby so she took a boat to the mainland and tracked Wolf down. She heard she was pregnant last week but since she was a wolf her growth rate was accelerated during the first months, but now it was on a regular schedule . "OOOO so that's why you weren't here for the firework celebration!" Taylor said as Wolf nodded. Kiara sighed and put her head against his chest. Wolf wrapped his cloak around them both so only their heads poked out. "What a cute couple" Taylor thought. A scream had everyone's eyes bulging. The doctor walked out with a clipboard and pencil. Taylor walked ran to him and demanded what was going on. "Um well, it seems she has grown Wolfish like you, being around you must have made her adapt in some way. Anyway, because of this, her growth rate accelerated and she is temporarily unconscious." Taylor's eyes grew wider "growth rate? What do you mean?" The doctor walked towards him and whispered in his ear. Taylor jumped back, his heart thumping wildly "SHES.. SHES…SHES…OH MY GOOD LORD!" and with that Taylor fainted and smashed his head into a table. Kiara giggled and whispered sweetly to Wolf "_He looked just like you when you found out I was pregnant, remember the look on your face?_" Wolf grinned and shook his head "_kids"_

Drake sat on his Father's old throne in disgust. Dead knights lay out in front of him created a pool of blood that could fill the bellies of many. He couldn't believe the power behind the Gouyakutaruya. It was a pillar of hell. He sat, his inherited Blue Resugeo sword on his lap. Drake hated the boy whoever he was, and began to ponder on how to kill him. An idea sprang into his mind and he smiled.


	9. Moving with an explanation

Chapter 9: Moving out

Taylor poked her stomach, making Kacie moan and she pushed him on his back playfully, her stomach aching, she giggled has Taylor started purring with his head being pushed into the pillow. Wolf, Kiara, Taylor and Kacie were inside Taylor's room, hanging out. Kacie and Taylor were still shocked and were overly excited. Taylor copied Wolf and wrapped a blanket around him and Kacie so their heads poked out. He purred as he scratched her ear, making her purr back. Kiara giggled, then noticed the sword. "_Taylor-san, what is that sword?" _ Taylor looked at the evil blade "that is Wolfsaeiga, Blade of the Moon's Knight, and Sword of the Wolf Fever" He explained. Kiara looked at it and said "_It looks so pretty, like you" _ Wolf smiled as she kissed his neck multiple times. A knock at the door had Wolf answering it. "Hello sir, I have come to inform you a cave-in in your room has occurred and is being repaired." Announced a messenger. Wolf sighed, thanked him, and closed the door. He returned to Kiara and lay down beside her on another bunk inside Taylor's room. "_It looks like we are staying here for the night" _said Wolf as he stroked Kiara's hair. Taylor was laid out behind Kacie on the other bunk, his arms around her, with one hand scratching her belly. Kacie turned to kiss Taylor, then turned back and fell asleep with Taylor holding her. Kiara piped up "_oh hey! I just remembered, while I was arriving, I heard this big guy Serrano say that the castle was being moved!"_ Taylor and Wolf looked at each other. Wolf was right, it hadn't been long before the move began. They still had one night to spend in the castle, so they might as well spend it sleeping. Taylor had fallen asleep, holding Kacie as she breathed deeply in her sleep. Wolf cradled Kiara in his arms and followed suit, falling asleep the same time she did.

_**A Few days later.**_

Taylor sat on the saddle, Kacie in the front of it, and continued riding down the road with the other Knights of Dark Wolf. They had moved out in the middle of the night and were on there way to the outskirts of Kalingrad. Kiara cuddled and kissed Wolf's neck bone repeatedly as he purred in his sleep. They were both saddled on a horse next to Kacie and Taylor. Kacie grunted, patting her stomach, Taylor tried not to laugh. Kacie, her ears picking up the sound, turned to him and gave him a cold stare. "I forgot to mention, before we left, Kiara and I both agreed since we are like this, we would be at you and Wolf's mercy, so Kiara used some nice little magic and put those gift necklaces in a spell bound barrier, now you can't take them off, so NAH, NAH!" Taylor was confused "how does that make us obey?" Kacie turned back around and sighed, then screamed "DOWN PUPPY!" Taylor felt a tug at the necklace and it became as heavy as boulders, bringing him down to the ground hard. "DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! SIT!" Taylor was shoved deeper into the ground. "OKAY, OKAY, I GIVE DAMMIT!" Wolf roared with laughter. "_What are YOU laughing at?!_" warned Kiara. Wolf laughed a bit nervously. "_GRRRRR, __DOWN PUPPY!!"_

WHAM!

"_ALRIGHT I SURRENDER!" _Kiara and Kacie laughed as the two boys got up and rubbed their wounds carefully. "This sucks." Taylor whispered to Wolf. Wolf agreed.

"I HEARD THAT" "YEA ME TOO!" Wolf and Taylor both screamed in fright as Kacie and Kiara yelled in union "DOWN BOY!" "Why us?" Taylor moaned, tasting dirt. Wolf shrugged and jumped up high in the air and landed back on his horse. Taylor was about to when he laughed "ill be right back, I have to use the little boys' room." Kacie rolled her eyes and kept riding. Taylor jumped high into the air and landed in the forest. Going to a nearby tree, he was about to use the bathroom when he felt a sudden burst of wind ram through the trees. Taylor looked at his shoulder; it felt like the air was going right through him. He saw a blur pass through his shoulder, and it exploded in pain. "EEEYAAAAARRGGHH!" Taylor roared. Blood pooled out of the newly made hole. Another whooshing sound gave him another hole in his leg. Taylor screamed in pain, blood pouring out. Taylor gripped his leg, baring his fangs and growling in anger, but an arrow buried itself in his chest, and he choked blood all over the grass. He looked up to see a young man about 16 years old, with long, brown hair that went to his shoulder. He looked almost human, if it hadn't been for the blood red eyes. Taylor gasped, thinking he had seen a ghost. The young man pulled an arrow out of his quiver, mounted it on his bow, and shot. Taylor grabbed the arrow in mid air, but two more arrows landed in his stomach and lower thigh. Taylor's blood was pooled all around him. His vision began to blur, looking up, he saw the young man right in front of him, pulling another arrow out of his quiver. Taylor was losing consciousness. The young man pulled back on the bow string, and released "_What a foolish way to die, Wolfkaisasha" _

Taylor's vision went black. His mind stayed awake though. From his lying there, to Wolf finding him in a pool of blood. To the desperate ride to Kalingrad, to Kacie cuddling him into her arms, weeping at his torn body. Taylor's ears twitched as his eyes opened, whispering to Kacie to stop her crying. Kacie roared in anguish and pressed her mouth to his hard, enveloping him in warmness. Taylor pressed to her harder, and his mind slipped into unconsciousness once more.

**Chapter 10: ****Drake, the heir of Strike force, the son of Dragon…**

**But how?**

Taylor's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times before coming into focus. Kacie's hair was in his face. He was being held tightly between her chest and neck. One of her legs was wrapped around his, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. "She doesn't want me going anywhere" Taylor thought. Taylor began to try and pry her off of him when her ears perked up and she pulled him towards him, and held him all the tighter "where do you think YOU are going, hmm?" asked Kacie lovingly. Taylor gave a pitiful dog whine and just snuggled against her. The infirmary door opened and Wolf walked in.

He wore a normal, blue shirt and long, brown, baggy pants. A sash was wrapped around his stomach, and two swords rested neatly in it at his side, one sword on top of the other. "_How is he?" _Kacie answered "He's good, he's awake." "_I must speak with him"_ Kacie moaned in disapproval but picked Taylor's head up so he could look her in the eyes as she said "you will talk with Wolf and you will come straight back here, understand?" Taylor nodded weakly, what else could he do? He got up and donned a jacket, and tied Wolfsaeiga on his back. He walked outside to find Wolf waiting for him. "So, what do you want?" Wolf stared at him coldly. Taylor knew that look. "_I wanted to tell you who Drake is" _Taylor confronted Wolf "but I know who he is; he's the ass that shot me about four times!" Wolf shook his head but continued "_Dragon needed an heir to take his place once he died, so he found someone who had feelings together, and had a son."_ Taylor nodded slowly and told him to continue. "_At his 14__th__ birthday he ran away because he was horrified when he found out he could take the shape of a dragon, knowing that others would shun him because of it. But when Dragon died and news of it spread to him, he returned to claim the throne that was rightfully his."_ Taylor sighed "another dragon, I can't take this". Wolf's ears perked, sniffing the air, he sighed. "_One day and a half" _Taylor gave him a very confusing look "what!?" Wolf looked into his eyes "you will know when it happens, for she will be screaming." Taylor's jaw dropped, who was he talking about? He then noticed his extra sword. "Uh, Wolf, why do you carry two swords?" Wolf looked at them and said "_Kiara gave this to me, and she was right to do so, for it is my inheritance._" He pulled it out to reveal a blood red blade that curved backwards as he pulled it, a reverse blade sword. Wolf held it at his side "_this is FallSaeiga, my father requested a claw be pulled from him, and a sword made from it". _Taylor gaped in awe. Wolf then sheathed in and shooed him away to go be with his love. Taylor thanked him and returned inside. Kacie was sitting up rubbing her stomach. Taylor went over to her. "Why are you late?" Kacie asked, one eye open and on him. Taylor laughed nervously and hoped she wouldn't "down" him again. Kacie only patted the empty spot beside her and Taylor smiled and lay down as he pulled her onto him.

**One and a half days later.**

Taylor sat up high in the great tree in the middle of the courtyard. It towered at least 500 feet in the air. Taylor twitched his ears, listening to all around him, including the screams of Kiara and Kacie. Taylor's eyes shot open, and without hesitation, threw himself off the high branch and into the air, accelerating down to the ground.


	10. Birth

**CHAPTER 11: Cloud, Mura, Kane, sons and daughter of Wolfkaisasha.**

Taylor plummeted towards the ground at a blinding speed. Pulling his sword he rammed it into the ground, stopping his fall and creating a massive crater. He sheathed his sword and dove through the Grand hall doors. Wolf was pacing back and forth rubbing his hands nervously. Taylor yelled "BAKA! (Japanese for idiot), WHATS GOING ON!!!??" Wolf looked up with a panicked face. "_Kiara, she's……"_ Taylor heard more screaming from the inside of the doors. Taylor's ears perked up straight "oh no, KACIE!" Taylor turned and ran out of the doors "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, WHY DID I LEAVE HER ALONE!?!?" Taylor ran across the courtyard and just made it past the tree when Kacie's screams met his ears. Taylor roared and ran full speed towards the Mess Hall window. He dove through it, shattering glass and landing on the table. Guards outside the secondary infirmary door blocked him as he tried to shove his way through. "My lord! You cant go in there, there's a woman in there, she is in la-"Taylor drew his sword, his eyes growing greener. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR I SWEAR ON THE FEVER'S EVIL I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES!!!" The guards ran for cover as Taylor kicked the door down. He rushed in to see a curtain drawn around a bunk, where the screaming was coming from. He ran for the curtain but a sharp pain in the back of his head made him fall to the ground. A guard had knocked him in the head with a large stick. The screaming stopped as he heard loud crying; at least three distinct sources of crying were heard. A doctor came out from behind the curtain, his hands bloody. Taylor hoped he hadn't hurt Kacie. When he opened the curtain, he caught a glimpse of her face. She was sweating and smiling, cradling something. The doctor went over to Taylor and knelt down "congrats, two sons and daughter" Taylor smiled and began to crawl towards the curtain. "Cloud…….I'm coming" Taylor whispered too the curtain. "Mura…..Kane, I can't move, I can't…" Taylor reached the curtain and passed out.

Chapter 12: What must be done?

Kacie's body returned to its regular self quickly, as did Kiara's. Wolf had a son and daughter: Sarah and Ryan. Taylor hadn't regained consciousness for two days. Kacie scratched her now small stomach. Taylor was in the infirmary. Kiara and Kacie went to the gardens to pick flowers. Kacie picked a few sunflowers, and a daisy. Sighing, she walked back to the castle gates, Kiara, holding her newborns, one in a backpackish carrier, and the other in her arms. Kacie's were all asleep, under the watchful eye of Wolf.

Taylor lay in the Infirmary, grimacing at what his mind showed him.

"_**You know what must be done, Wolfkaisasha, lord of the fever, you must travel to the lands of Strike Force, where you must let the fever consume you, and as it does, fight it with all of your might. After that, you must release the Tornado of Crimson Hell into the castle of Strike Force. But that won't stop Drake, oh no. He must die at your edge. I leave when and how to you."**_ Taylor's eyes opened slowly. "I know what I must do" he said silently. He got up and saw a box on the chair. Opening it he saw a set of clothes: long baggy silk pants, with a white silk tunic, and something else. It was emerald green.

Pulling it out, he saw it looked like a kimono mixed with a large robe. He then saw a note fall out of it. Picking it up, he read the words imprinted onto the small piece of paper.

"_Dear Taylor, I hope you like these gifts from Wolf and me. The Green kimono like robe is called a JonkehHori or Hori for short, if you want. It is a two piece attire with pants and shirt. It's really a special type of Kimono. It is very baggy but it keeps you warm in the coldest of nights, and its material is that of an ancient dragons, making the fabric hard as steel but as smooth and flexible as its current state which you hold in your hands. I hope you like it . Kiara._

Taylor looked at the Hori. Raising his brow, he stripped and donned his silk pants, tunic, and slipped the Hori on. It was extremely soft. And the sleeves were big. He placed each hand in the opposite sleeve so it looked as if both of the sleeves joined to form one. "This will keep me warm" Taylor thought. He saw Wolfsaeiga and picked it up. Pulling the blade out he placed it by his arm. "Please, please work" he thought desperately. He slashed his arm with the Wolfsaeiga. The fabric remained intact, as did his arm. Taylor donned his boots and walked outside. It was cold out, and his hands were starting to freeze. Seeing Kacie in the courtyard, he smiled. Her body looked good with her stomach back to normal. He smiled mischievously as he slid into the snow, snaking and crawling his way too her. Kacie turned around her ears perked upright. "Am I hearing things?" she thought. Shrugging, she turned back around and walked towards the tree. She leaned her back against it and sighed. Taylor poked his head out of the snow a little bit. He could see her breath steam as she breathed. Taylor shivered, seeing her beauty. Taylor crawled closer and closer. He emerged behind the tree and stepped around it slowly. Kacie had her back turned. Taylor saw his chance, smiled, and pounced. He was in mid air when Kacie turned around suddenly and pounced into him, knocking him backwards as they both fell into the snow. Kacie giggled and tugged on one of his puppy ears. "Sneaky, sneaky, mister puppy." Taylor tried to control his laughter. He reached his hand up and started brushing snow out of her hair. Kacie looked at him with soft eyes. She shivered suddenly as she regained her feeling. Taylor then realized that she wasn't wearing what he was. Slipping out of his Hori-Kimono he placed the shirt over both of them like a blanket. It instantly became warm. Kacie snuggled up close to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Taylor did the same. Kacie fell asleep, her head on his chest. Taylor looked up into the high tree. Quietly and swiftly, he got up; pulling Kacie with him, and jumped high into the wide branch he liked to sit on. He sat down; his legs stretched out in front of him, and placed Kacie in front of him. Pulling her close, he put the Hori-Kimono on top of them. Kacie was fast asleep, breathing slowly. Taylor did nothing but look up at the stars. He was going to hate leaving her behind to travel to Strike Force, and to kill Drake.

He noticed something in Kacie's pocket, reaching inside, he pulled out a daisy. Taylor made a smile form on his lips, and he put the daisy in Kacie's hair, just by her human ear.

Snuggling against the tree and Kacie, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Chapter 13: Solo Travel.

Taylor had his saddlebags packed. Kacie held Cloud in her hands. His hair was Brownish Blonde, like Taylor's, and long enough so that it touched his small shoulders. Two small, brown dog ears were on his head. Taylor sighed "it's only for a few days; I will be back soon" Kacie began nagging him "a few days? You wandered off into the woods to pee and you get SHOT WITH ARROWS!" she yelled, covering the infant's ears so she would not wake him. Taylor then yelled "IT WASN'T MY FAULT, YOU WORRY TOO MUCH" he greatly regretted saying it. "Grrrrrrr…..DOWN BOY!!" **WHAM!** Taylor whined as he spat out snow. After about ten minutes, Taylor convinced her that he would be okay and no harm would come to him. Taylor kicked his horse with the heel of his boots and rode off into the forest. The trees blurred quickly as he rode with all speed. Seeing he was not going fast enough, he jumped off his horse and commanded that it return to the stables the next day. Taylor then turned and ran with inhuman speed. Laughing, he jumped into the air, above the tree line. Seeing he was coming down, he made it so he landed at an angle on the trunk of a tree, and kicked off, propelling himself higher into the air, spinning quickly. He made three fourths of his journey in a day, and made his highest jump 350feet. He was having a good time when he saw dark clouds. Taylor found the highest tree he could find and landed high on a branch. The clouds shot pink lightning that tore through the sky, roaring as it split the Earth. Taylor saw a structure in the distance. Squinting his eyes so he could see, he saw a massive wall. At least 600 feet high. Inside the walls was an even larger structure. Taylor's hand had been resting on the tree trunk, but now his nails were starting to dig into the bark with anger. He could see campfires outside the wall. He jumped towards the ground and ran for the smoke instead of jumping high into the air where enemies could see him. Reaching the edge of a clearing, he hid in a bush and observed what was in front of him. The wall towered at a great height. He could see guards on top of the wall, and on the bottom, where hundreds of camps were erected. He laid his hand on his sword hilt and put his thumb behind the small crevice between the sheath and the blade. Pushing his thumb forward, the blade came out a small inch. Walking into the clearing he picked up a rock. Throwing it with deadly accuracy he propelled it at a guard's skull. Satisfied with the crushed face of his enemy he continued to walk as an alarm was sounded and many men and samurai rushed to kill him. Taylor was horrified with himself as he felt a smile on his face. He pulled out his sword, breathing it's name quietly, it became the large reverse blade he wielded. He put the blade to his hand and moved it forward to let a two inch cut form. He put the bleeding hand to his face and rubbed his cheek, marking it with blood. As the smell of blood reached his nose and the bands of the Fever began to come forth he whispered menacingly "let the blood shed begin"


	11. Battle of my Mind

**Short Chapter 14: The Fever defeated, the control taken, the blood shed started. Let the dance begin!**

The bands tried to ram into his arms but Taylor roared with his mind "NO!" the bands took position as he brought the sword to the ground, creating a large shockwave "I SAID NO!!!" The fever entered his mind. _Give in, you know you want to. _Taylor cursed it with every word combination he could think of. Taylor shook his head, seeing the soldiers running at him slowly. Taylor looked at his hands and stared: the fever changed his nails, they were pointed. Razor claws became embedded in his hands. Taylor continued to fight the fever. It was killing his mind. A solider approached, and it all happened in a blur.

**The fever attacked his mind**

_**The enemy jumped into the air**_

**Taylor looked up to see**

_**The samurai brought his sword up**_

"**I'll be killed, right now"**

_**The samurai roared a battle cry**_

"**If I don't' do something, Ill be killed"**

_**The samurai was near him now**_

"**Killed…"**

_**The samurai brought his sword down**_

"**GRRRRR..."**

"**I... MUST… KILL!!!!!!"**

**MURA RAE KAZNA!!!!!!**

Taylor swung with all his might into the samurai. He screamed as his body was obliterated, along with at least fifteen camps. Taylor looked at his arm in fear. The bands were embedded in his arm, but his mind… Taylor looked into the sky, he could move his arms. He had conquered the Wolf Fever. Pure anger suddenly rose from him as he raised his sword into the air and swung it, faster and faster. He saw the crimson ball appear above his head as it spun like lighting. Clouds of wind and dust swirled in and around it, creating the impression of an atom. He smiled and brought the sword down

**GOUYAKUTARUUYA!!!!**

Chapter 15: Strike Force

Taylor's powered had increased tenfold as the tornado ripped through the wall and into the lands of Strike Force. Screams billowed from the destruction as blood rained from the sky. Taylor's blood red eyes gleamed as he walked through the rubble, the crimson tornado continuing to roar across the land. Taylor grinned triumphantly as he continued to walk through the burning wreckage, his legs obeying his commands, his muscles no longer slaves to the Wolf Fever. Steadily he walked, killing all who dared approach him. Hearing the screams shouted at him, calling him a demon, Taylor now faced at least 75 men, all charging at him with swords and shields raised. Taylor felt a sudden surge of power, building inside him. He then noticed his sword, and saw a small disc of energy forming at the tip. Smiling he began to spin around, swinging his sword. Faster and faster, before screaming the words that came to his mind "SHINKIROGARA!!!!!" A pure silver disc erupted from the tip of Wolfsaeiga and spun into the ranks of the enemy, splitting and shearing their bodies into clumps of flesh. Taylor walked through the wall and into the courtyard of the dark castle. Men who came near him fell in a heap of tattered uniforms and blood. Taylor moved his sword with such speed and elegance it looked more like he was dancing. His laughs were breaking the troop's morale, considering he was dispatching them with speed like the wind. Taylor walked into a circle of stone statues, statues that resembled old Strike Force knights, swords and shields at their sides. Taylor was caught off guard when they began to move and rushed to attack him. "MORRAKUARAAAA!!!" roared a voice. Taylor turned to see a bolt of earthquake energy, like the Wolfsaeiga's Mura Rae Kazna but much more deadly, destroy the ground in front of the attacker and strike half of the statues. Wolf repositioned his sword and swung into the torso of another enemy. "_Taylor, I thought you could use some hel…" _Wolf began, but stopped, seeing his eyes. Taylor spoke "it's alright! I conquered the Fever, I can control it now!" Wolf didn't change his expression, which was pure fear "_Taylor, you must put the fever back into the sword, you can not use it, it uses YOU!"_ Taylor shook his head "NO! IT"S POWER IS MINE TO CONTROL" he slashed and beheaded an enemy as more came to kill him " I KILL WITH MY MIND IN CONTROL, NOT THE FEVER"S" Wolf yelled back, splitting a man in two "_FOOL! The fever's mind is what held back its true power. If you use its full potential, you could wipe us all off the face of the Earth!"_ Taylor was about to say something, when an arrow bounced off his kimono-hori sleeve. He turned to see Drake, a bow in hand. He scoffed and said "_Heh, I guess you learn fast Wolfkaisasha, but no matter, you will still die"_ Taylor replied with a menacing laugh "Try me, heir of Strike Force." Drake nodded "_Very well, you die now Wolfkaisasha"_ Drake took a deep breath and screamed as claws began to appear in his hands. Wings sprouted from his back, and scales formed on his arms and face. Horns grew from the top of his head, and from behind, a tail formed. He grew larger and larger, becoming the dragon once more. Roaring the dragon slashed with his claw. Taylor deflected it and swung his sword at the dragon's tail. Dodging it, Drake tried to head butt him with his horns. Slashing downward to parry the attack, Taylor turned and jumped, bringing him self and the sword down "MURA RAE KAZNA!!!" The green bolt of energy rammed through Drakes left wing and a cry erupted from him. Drake snorted and turned to Taylor. Roaring, he shot a jet of blood red flame at him. Wolf jumped in front and blocked the flame with his sword. Drake, seeing the two begin to gang up on him, began turning back into a "human" As Drake straightened himself; he drew his Resugeo sword and placed it by his side. "_Sigh, it seems I will have to let my father's sword handle this."_ Taylor and Wolf stood side by side, Taylor holding his blade in two hands in front of him, as Wolf resting FallSaeiga on his shoulder. Drake lunged, and Taylor and Wolf charged, all three blades meeting and creating a clash of sparks. _"I have always wanted to duel with the two strongest warriors of Dark Wolf, you are legends, and I am a legend killer"_ Spoke Drake icily. Wolf replied with a growl "_Then come..." _ Taylor finished Wolf's sentence "and dance with our swords, for once this is over, one of our blades will make its home in your belly.

The three separated and began to attack.


	12. Dance of the Blades

**Chapter 16:**** The Saeigas Vs. the Resugeo **

**Dance of the Blades**

Taylor front flipped over Drake, eyes gleaming with the color of blood. Wolf swung his sword and met the Resugeo in an instant, red sparks escaping the collision. Taylor landed and slashed at his back, but Drake did a back flip and kicked Wolf upward in the chin, causing him to go into a back flip himself and into the air. Drake hurriedly blocked Taylor's attack upside down. As soon as Wolf's foot touched the ground he sprang forward. Drake parried Taylor's second attack and pushed him back into a pile of rubble. He quickly thrust his sword behind him and rested it along his back, so it stuck up straight into the air. Wolf's FallSaeiga clashed and immediately slashed again, but Drake spun around and blocked. This time Drake went on the offensive, and began trying to hack at Wolf, who parried his blows and attack at the same time. Taylor pulled himself out of the rubble and ran towards the fight. Drake slashed Wolf's sword away and planted a kick in Wolf's stomach, sending him flying back. Taylor attacked and Drake blocked yet again. "Come on, DIE!" roared Taylor as he tried all the complex sword attacks he knew. Wolf then sprang out from behind and landed by Taylor, attacking with him side by side. Drake clashed with both swords as he moved back to avoid the deadly edges. Wolf slashed at Drake's side while Taylor attacked his upper torso. Drake blocked attack after attack. Wolf jumped back as Taylor continued on. Wolf then yelled "MORRAKUARAAA!" and brought his sword to the ground, sending a shockwave at Drake. Taylor did a side flip as the bolt roared towards Drake, catching him off guard and tearing his side up. Drake was bleeding but refused to stop. Taylor once again landed and rushed, hammering Drake down. Wolf rejoined the fight and attacked. Drake couldn't hold on. He made a final move, bringing his sword up, he began swinging it around. Taylor gasped "NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Drake laughed as a blue ball formed overhead. Wolf and Taylor looked at each other and moved their swords side by side.

They yelled in union "MURA" they moved their swords also in union above their heads. "RAE" Their swords moved behind them.

"**KAZNA!!!!"**

They brought their swords down in one fluid movement as Drake brought his down. The three balls of energy collided and erupted in an immense shockwave that shuddered the Earth. The three balls, now two, because of the combined energies from Wolf and Taylor, pushed against Drakes attack. Drakes attack suddenly disappeared and the blood red energy ball of Wolf and Taylor rushed at Drake. _"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM THE HEIR OF THE STRIKE FORCE! I AM THE HEIR! THE HE-"The_ ball rammed into Drake and a bright flash of light shone from his body. It ended in an explosion that nearly matched the power of the Gouyakutaruya. Wolf and Taylor shielded themselves from the blast with their swords. As the smoke cleared, the Resugeo sword was thrown high into the air. It stopped in mid-air, and pointed North. It then shot off into the night sky. Taylor's eyes turned back to white as he had exhausted the Wolf Fever's power. Wolf looked at him; sheathing his sword, and said "_Let's go home"_ Taylor nodded and jumped high in the air, and sprinted off into the wilderness, followed by Wolf, The castle of Strike Force burning behind him. In the rubble, a man emerged and watched the leaving forms of Taylor and Wolf. Smiling he muttered "it is just as I have predicted. He has mastered the fever, he thinks. Oh no, the fever is simply readying his mind for the final fight. So sad it will be to see what will become of him, and the fight against the person who made it so he would stand here and fight in this war today. O so sad, heh, heh, heh." The man then walked towards the throne room, eager to begin his work.

Chapter 17: The future

Wolf and Taylor entered the gates of Castle Kalingrad, both weary from their fight.

The guards cheered at their return. The townsfolk and refugees came out to see what the commotion was about. Wolf and Taylor walked towards the Grand hall. Wolf opened one large door; Taylor opened the other, and walked in. Kacie and Kiara were sitting at the table eating, talking about what trees would grow best in the summer season. They both looked up to see them standing there. Kiara almost choked on her spoon and Kacie spit out her soup all over the table. They jumped up and ran into Taylor and Wolf's arms. Trying to control her weeping, Taylor nudged Wolf "hey, so what happens now?" Wolf smiled, remembering he had asked that same question before Sarocolmadia. "_I guess the war will progress, and the city of Kalingrad will be under attack, I don't think it will be safe here for long" _Wolf said, making Taylor laugh "oh no, here we go again." Kacie had stopped crying and was holding Taylor with all her might. Wolf carried Kiara to a table and sat with her, while Taylor went outside, holding Kacie in his arms. Spotting the Grand Tree, he jumped up high into the wide branch, and sat Kacie in between his legs, wrapping the Kimono-Hori around them. "So how are the kids?" Taylor asked. Kacie cuddled closer to him "fine, all asleep, but Cloud is being a pain." "He keeps hitting his sister." Taylor laughed and pulled Kacie closer to him. He went through his mind all the things that had happened in this short amount of time. The castle on the mountain, to Sarocolmadia, to its destruction, from the ride to Kalingrad, and Wolf and Taylor becoming fathers. The journey to Strike Force, and the ending of Drake, he thought he deserved a break for a while, a break he would spend mostly with Wolf, Kiara and Kacie

Taylor moved his head around Kacie's shoulder and began kissing her on the neck. She shuddered, whispering "You know there's a place for that." Taylor smiled and bit Kacie softly on the neck. "Ow! What was that for?" Kacie squeaked. Taylor said softly in her ear "It's something Wolf taught me once, a custom, from where he came from." Taylor went on "If a man that loves you and needs you, and wants you forever, he gives a bite mark that signifies marriage." Kacie giggled. Taylor then said "It also means you are MINE, and no one else may love you" Kacie growled at him as Taylor picked her up and jumped towards the room where they were given when arriving. Kacie giggled, trying to control her laughter as she said "don't wake the kids." Taylor snickered and said "I think I need a bath" Kacie purred softly in his chest "I think I need one also" Taylor turned the handle and walked in. Down in the courtyard, Wolf held the sleeping Kiara in his arms, humming in her ears. "_Sarah and Ryan are fine_" Kiara whispered. Wolf whispered back "_do you want to go check on them?"_ Kiara was awake now and slowly nodded, but then asked "_Then what?"_ Wolf made a playful growling sound. "_I'll think of something"_ Kiara smiled and giggled, and they both walked into the snow covered courtyard, not a care in the world. Not worried about the War, or danger, or anything that could go wrong. Because now they had time, and that time for now, would be spent in peace, as it should always be.**  
**


	13. At long last Peace

_**Final **_

**Short chapter 18**: **Peace time**

**A few month's later**

Cloud pulled on Taylor's ear with his teeth "OW! Stop that you, it hurts." Taylor playfully put Cloud on the ground, pretending to attack. Cloud squealed in delight as Kane jumped on him from behind. Taylor screamed in a playful way, and went along with the game "Ahhhhh! An evil monster has me! Oh no, someone help me!" he said, half laughing, half pretending. Kacie sat cross legged, Mura sitting in front of her. Kacie was doing Mura's hair, which was long and black, like her mothers. Her wolf ears also black. Mura sighed as she watched her father and brothers play around. Kacie took a ribbon and tied a bow in Mura's hair. They were inside castle Kalingrad awaiting new orders. On the nightstand there was a letter:

_Dear Taylor and Kacie_

_I congratulate both of you for your journey into parenthood. The war has, for the time being "stopped". Ever since castle Strike Force was obliterated, a peace has been called. We will oblige as they have done once for us, and continue to wait until we fight again. Thanks and best of luck._

_Fox Serrano. _

Taylor had Kane on the ground and was tickling his side. Kane was in a fit of laughter as Cloud tried to wrestle his dad to the ground. A knock at the door stopped the play for a minute. Taylor got up and walked to the door. He opened it a crack and smiled. Pulling the door all the way open, Sarah and Ryan ran through to join in on the fun. Wolf and Kiara greeted Taylor and walked in. Kiara sat next to Kacie and began doing Sarah's hair. Ryan, Wolf, Kane, Cloud, and Taylor were all attacking each other with pillows.

Finally, Taylor gave Wolf the final blow, and everyone was on the ground laughing, exhausted. Kiara cleared her voice. Wolf looked up to see Kiara pointing to FallSaeiga and Wolfsaeiga lying by the door. Wolf groaned "_Kiara, come one, we are in a peace time! Do we have to?"_ Kiara gave him a cold stare "_You need to stay fit…"_ Wolf grunted and picked up FallSaeiga and looked at Taylor "_Well, puppy, are you ready for your beating?"_ Taylor scoffed "Bring it on dog-boy" He jumped up and grabbed Wolfsaeiga.

They both ran and jumped in the courtyard. The kids had lined up on the balcony, cheering. Kiara and Kacie walked outside and sat on a bench by the door, giggling as the two friends fought each other with magically blocked blades, so that they wouldn't cut each other to pieces. Cloud suddenly went rigid. He fell to the floor in a heap. Kacie jumped up and ran to him. The kids stopped and watched as she picked him up. Cloud was sleeping, but she could see something had gone wrong inside his mind. Like the visions she used to see Taylor had, except much more worse. After the exercise, Wolf and Taylor invited the kids around the Grand Tree. Kacie sighed, huddled against Taylor. Kiara was the same, leaning against Wolf. Cloud was in Kacie's arms, Mura and Kane by her sides. Sarah was on Kiara's lap while Ryan was in her arms. Taylor and Wolf looked at each other, and scoffed at each other's weary looks. They spoke to each other in their minds for the first time in a while "_It's come so far Wolf" _Taylor said. "_Yea, but at least now we have peace my good friend, my comrade, my brother" _Taylor nodded and said back "_We have always been like brothers Wolf, without you, I would be lost"_ Wolf scoffed again and spoke "_Let's not trouble ourselves any longer today, let us have Peace"_ Taylor laid his head on Kacie's shoulder as she purred in his ear "_Peace…" _


	14. A glimpse of the Future

**END…**

**But not the FINAL end…**

Coming soon……

Taylor growled at Wolf. Wolf saw his actions and paced around the platform not taking his eyes away from Taylor. The edge of the volcano roared. The platform they stood on shook with light tremors. Taylor's red eyes gleamed as he pulled Wolfsaeiga from its sheath. "_I told you, I control the fever, its might is to strong for a weakling like you"_

Wolf's gaze looked like one of pity. He saw Kiara chained to a pole near the edge of the platform. Kacie was out cold by Taylor's feet. Wolf glared at him "_The fever has you; It was my duty to protect the bearer of the Fever, and to stop it from hurting the innocent. Seeing that one of my objectives has failed. I am afraid I must fulfill the second. I will do what I must to fulfill this great task Taylor..."_ Wolf drew FallSaeiga. Taylor scoffed and raised his blade so that it pointed at Wolf "_You can try, my old friend"_

**This is but a small taste of the ending chapter of The Moonlight Trilogy**

**Wolf Fever III:**

**The Moonlight Revolution **


End file.
